Over My Head
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Tifa has been through hell and back. She meets a huge family of friends and is strengthened. When she decides to move on will it break her?
1. Chapter 1

The air was thick with smoke and dust. The flames danced around me and licked at my grey and charcoaled skin. I was crawling, trying to escape the heavy, dirty air and tried to reach the last bit of fresh air in my burning, crumbled childhood home.I grabbed for anything that might help me pull myself through the house. I coughed a bloody, raspy cough that didn't help the lack of fresh air. My throat was burning as I inhaled more smoke with every breath I took. I made it to the door and glanced back. My home was engulfed with flames and I saw my once brightly smiling father, dead on the kitchen floor. I cried out but forced myself outside. With shaky legs, I attempted to stand up. After a few unsuccessful tries, I finally was able to. I knew my dizziness was from breathing in too much smoke. I saw my whole street, my whole town was up in flames. I grabbed onto whatever I could to balance myself. I looked back at the burned building that held so many memories, so much life spent in that house and I watched as it collapsed, crushing anything and anyone that was in it. I forced back the tears, crying would come later. Right now I was in survival mode.

I built the adrenaline to run. It was wobbly but effective. I made it far enough where the air wasn't overpowered by smoke and gasped for the air. I tried to consume as much fresh air as possible and it was refreshing to kill the burn in my throat. I fell on my hands and knees in relief, but my eyesight was foggy and blurry. My eyes burned form the smoke and I was positive it made me look as if I was crying. I stood and blindly began trying to make my way further. I finally came to what I could see was a road. Everything was distorted. My sight, my hearing, my breathing. Everything. If I wasn't already lucky, luck finally struck me. I saw a light. It could've been a car or a motorcycle, but I could hear an engine. I attempted to wave them down when I realized, I couldn't speak. Then I knew it was a motorcycle due to the single light that pulled over. There was a flash of red then a voice saying," Are you okay?" I believe it to be masculine but at this point I could be wrong of anything.

"Help," I managed to say. I didn't know if I could trust this person. I didn't know if this was an actual person or just a trick of my mind, but I needed someone, anyone. For the first time in my life I put all my faith in a stranger. As I felt my eyesight descend into a even blurrier state. I collapsed, but I didn't hit the ground.

From a distance I heard the voice say, "Everything will be okay." Then I blacked out.

...

I felt a pounding in my head. It felt like a hammer was beating the inside of my skull. My eyes weren't open or I just couldn't see. MY throat still had a burning but it was only mild. Then my eyelids fluttered open. The light was blinding and my eyes burned intensely, probably from the smoke that previously was in the air. The brightness caused immediate discomfort and I groaned. My ears were ringing and I felt dirty compared to the clean air. I tried to see through squinted eyes. It helped slightly. Then my eyes fully adjusted. I saw what appeared to be a bedroom. The bed I was on was foreign. I looked around me and saw a picture. It was across the room so I couldn't make out the people in it.

A young girl, about eight, skipped in the room. She looked up at me and smiled shyly. "Daddy! The girl is awake!" She called out. So I guess I wasn't imagining someone saving me. A large black man walked into the room along with two other girls who looked about my age. He looked at me and smiled. It was friendly.

"Hello. My name is Barret," he said and walked further into the room. The little girl smiled and ran to one side of my bed.

"I am Marlene!" She had light brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was braided back and had a pink bow in it. She was adorable.

"My name is Aerith," said the girl in pink. She wore a long pink dress with a pink jacket. Her hair was similar to Marlene's but she didn't have bangs.

"I am Yuffie," said the other girl. She was shorter and wore a green shirt and had short black hair.

"What is your name?" Marlene asked.

"My-my name is Tifa. Tifa Lockhart," I said in a scratchy voice.

"Nice to meet you Tifa. A friend of ours found you on the side of a road. You waved his motorcycle down and he caught you right before you passed out. Do you remember that?" Barret asked. I nodded slowly, cautiously. "Good, well he wants to come by later and see how you are doing. In the mean time you may take a shower and get comfortable. I am sure Yuffie and Aerith will help you out with another outfit." I nodded again. HE smiled and left the room. I removed the blankets from over me and stood up. I almost fell but I balanced. The girls tried to help me but I waved them off.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in the shower and almost immediately relaxed. Then I was reminded what happened as the dirt and dust washed away. I flash backed to looking back at my father. My breath caught in my throat and I felt tears form in my eyes. I felt them fall down my face and disappear down the drain with the water from the shower head. I curled up on the floor and cried. I had a filthiness that was inside of me. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed me. I should've gone back for my father. When I was out of tears I stood up and got out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around me and entered the room that Aerith and Yuffie left my new clothes in. I grabbed them when the door opened. A red haired man came in and almost instinctively I picked up something to throw. He caught my arm.

I looked in his eyes. They were mako infused blue eyes that were piercing. "SOLDIER," I muttered as I yanked my arm from his grip.

"So I am guessing you don't like SOLDIERs?"

"One of them burnt down my town. So yeah I don't like SOLDIER."

"Well isn't it ironic that a SOLDIER saved you from your burning down town."

I turned to look at him. "_You _were the guy on the motorcycle?"

"You could _see_ me?" I gulped slightly. Remembering the blurriness of the single light coming down the only road of hope I had. The red flash before I blacked out.

"Barely."

"Well I came to check on you. You know throwing something is not a good way to treat your saviour."

"I saved myself. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have known about me. You would've driven through and I would've found my own way down that road."

"A simple thank you will help," he said with a cocky grin.

"Fine. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. So your name is Tifa?"

"Yes."

"I am Genesis First Class SOLDIER."

"Congratulations," I said sarcastically.

"You know you have been out for week," he said laying on the bed.

"Okay."

"Where do you plan on going?"

"Can we finish the game of twenty question when I actually have clothes on please?" I said and walked into the bathroom. I got in the clothes and walked back into the bedroom. He was still laying on the bed with a cocky grin that I wanted to slap off his face. "I am not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself."

"Fine then if you are so fine on your own. You obviously don't need us around. I will just tell Barret you have things al figured out and you are ready to leave." He began to get up and leave.

"Wait," I said. I took a deep breath. "I am an orphan. My mom died a while back and now my dad is gone due to the fire. I watched him die. I watched my home from my entire life crumble and collapse on top of my father's body. I fought my way out of there. So I am fine on my own and I can figure things out but until then I need somewhere to stay." I was surrendering to more than I would to my best friend to this stranger. I would never admit I was weak to anyone and I still won't but that was the smallest bit of weakness I would show. "If you want to kick me out, it is fine by me and I will find a way." I now looked up at him. He looked pitiful and speechless.

"I am sorry."

"I don't need your sympathy. I just need a temporary place to stay."

"You can stay here." I wanted to say thank you but I just nodded. He left me to my thoughts when he exited the room. _This was not a permanent arrangement. I figure things out and then get out of here, _I thought


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of the room into what looked like the living room. There was four more people that I didn't know. They looked up at me in question. One was a blonde man with blue eyes. HE was pretty tall and wore black. There was a boy who seemed about eleven he had light brown hair. Then there was two people that were obviously a couple. The girl was about my age she had pink hair. Then the man had black hair and was tall and wore a suit. The girl walked up to me. "Hi I am Lightning and this is Noctis. You must be Tifa." I nodded and smiled.

Barret then said, "Blondie here is named Cloud or I call him Spikey. Then the kid is Denzel. We want you to feel as home as possible."

"I don't see why she has to stay here," Cloud muttered.

"Hey spikes you got an attitude leave the room. She has obviously been through a lot and doesn't need your negativity and emo-ness, so grow up or get out."

I looked down, slightly embarrassed that Barret would defend me over one of his friends. "Ignore Cloud. He can tend to be a Debbie Downer," Lightning said. I nodded.

"Well enough of this reunion. Get back to your business let our guest not be the center of attention," Barret said. Everyone left at his orders. "Hey Tifa you hungry?"

"Um sorta."

"I will take that as a yes. Come on in the kitchen."

"Hey Barret I am gonna go! I gotta make it back to my quarters before it gets too late," Genesis said.

"Okay be sure to come back tomorrow. I might need someone to help out with the bar."

"I could help," I said. Everyone looked at me like I had three heads. "What?"

"You don't need to. I mean you are a guest and you should get rest."

"I have tonight for rest and I could use something to do as a distraction," I said with a smile.

"I could give you a distraction," Genesis said, smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Genesis don't you have someone else to annoy somewhere else?" Barret said. Genesis winked at me then left. "Don't mind him. HE can be a prick. What would you like to eat?"

"Anything I guess."

"Okay well I'll make pancakes. That okay?" I nodded. We were silent for a while. "So do you mind me asking what happened?"

I shook my head. "It was an average day and then everything was in flames. MY house, my things, my father everything was just gone. I fought my way out and made it as far as the road. I guess that is when Genesis found me."

"You were pretty beat up."

"The smoke was too thick and I hurt my leg."

"You are lucky to have run into Genesis. Well because you found us. I mean Genesis isn't exactly luck. He can be a real ass. Just ignore him and Cloud." I nodded and laughed. "So you can bartend?"

"Um yeah. I actually waited tables and then did some bartending."

"Well if you do better than Genesis you can keep the job. I am pretty sure a loaf of bread can do better than him but he is the only one willing."

"Well I guess I am going to need to live up to the status of bread."

Barret chuckled. "I think we are going to like having you around."

I smiled and finished eating.

The next night...

I was serving drinks when Barret came up to me. "You are fantastic! Where were you when we needed a bartender?"

I laughed. "I was in hiding and bartending elsewhere."

"Well you got the job if you want it. You can stick around here as long as you like."

"Well thank you Barret."

Lightning's POV

I came to the bar to see how Tifa was doing. Everything can get a little crazy now and then at Seventh Heaven. I walked in and waved to her and headed for the bar. Everyone around looked pleased with her bartending skills. "I see someone is doing good," I said.

"I guess. Everyone looks satisfied." She picked up a glass. "What can I get ya?"

"Margarita."

She made it quick and handed it to me. "You are by far way better than Genesis."

"Why is everyone saying he is such a bad bartender?"

"Have you seen him bartend?"

"No."

"Then that explains it." I got up and made my way to the restroom. When I got out someone called for me.

"Hey Light, come over here for a second." I turned and saw Zack Fair sitting at a back booth. I walked over.

"How can I help you?"

"Who is the bartender?"

"She is new."

"Obviously."

"Why don't you find out for yourself instead of harassing me?"

"Maybe I will," he said and stood up.

"She isn't like other girls Zack. She won't fall for all your lame tricks."

"We'll see." Then he made his way over. He was going to be in for a real treat.

Tifa's POV

"I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes," said a guy with black hair and mako eyes.

"For what?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there," he said and pointed to a wall. I began laughing.

"Well I have found the bar pick up artist."

"You know it babe."

"Listen, you are gonna have to do a lot better than that to get under this umbrella."

He chuckled. "The name's Zack."

"Tifa."

"Can I get a beer?"

"Wow. A full non flirty sentence. Good for you," I joked and handed him a beer.

"I tend to impress."

"Of course you do."

"I heard someone stole my job!" Genesis said as he walked to the bar with a cocky grin.

"That would be me. I am sorry that I am just naturally better than you," I said with a laugh.

"Well you can have it because I am generous that way."

"I was going to take it even if you weren't okay with it."

"That is hurtful," he said pretending to be offended. "Can I have a beer?" I rolled my eyes and gave him a beer. "So Tifa, what are you doing tonight?"

"After we lock up? Going to sleep."

"No you are not. You and I are going out."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Why not? Your rescuer deserves a reward."

"Fine. I guess I could stay up for a little while longer."

"And _that _is how you do it champ," Genesis said as he patted Zack on the back.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"Of course. Did you not notice his SOLDIER eyes? Or were you too busy staring into mine that you forgot?"

"Genesis push your luck and you will be left with your hand."

"So that means he is getting laid?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"No. It just means that he has an option to go out with me or be stuck at home."

"Then either way Genesis will be stuck with his hand because you won't fuck him." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I interest you in growing up?" I asked


	3. Chapter 3

After we closed up Genesis and I took a walk. "So what were your intentions? Where did you exactly plan on taking me?"

"I didn't really know. Heat of the moment kind of thing."

"Really?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. I mean Zack was hitting on you and all. I just was hoping to show him up."

"And if I said no?" I asked with a smile.

"I would just have sat there rejected with Zack. I would've accepted it." He smiled at me. Then it started to rain.

"Perfect," I said laughing.

"This is all I needed. I try to have a nice night and try to be smooth and it starts raining."

"You could still be smooth." I said. He looked at me with a smirk. It began pouring harder. "We should go back. This is pointless, trying to stay out here."

"Yeah you are right." We ran back to Seventh HEaven. HE slipped and I laughed, but we made it back before lightning began to strike. The door was locked.

"Great. I forgot to bring keys."

"Here you can stay back at my quarters with me," Genesis said.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Um okay. Let's just get out of this storm." We made it to his car and he drove me back to his quarters. We walked inside and he went to the bathroom to get us towels. I looked around it was small but nice. When he came back in he tossed a towel at me and I began to dry my hair. He grabbed an old T-shirt and gave it to me.

"It isn't the highest quality thing, but you will probably be more comfortable in it than your wet clothes." I nodded and went into the bathroom to change. I walked back out and he was in boxers.

"Um so where am I going to sleep?" I asked. It was awkward only being in his shirt, but I was out of options. HE turned and gaped at me.

"Uh my bed. You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Um okay." I just stood awkwardly for a minute.

He looked like he was debating whether or not he should do something. I guess he made up his mind because he inched towards me. When we were extremely close, he leaned in and kissed me. I was surprised at first but then kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slid his around my waist. I slowly walked him backwards to the bed. HE fell backwards and I fell on top of him. I laughed but kissed him again. I began to pull on his shirt.

"You sure Tifa?" I nodded and without saying another word he pulled off his shirt.

Lightning's POV

The next morning I left Noctis' place and went to Seventh HEaven. I walked in and went upstairs. Barret was cooking for the kids. "Hey Barret!"

"Hey Light! What you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to check on Tifa, maybe hang out with her today."

"Okay well she hasn't come out of her room. Would you go check on her?"

"Of course." I went to her room and opened the door. It was empty. "Barret she isn't here."

"What do you mean?" HE asked as he came to check for himself.

"I mean she isn't here. Where did she go after the bar?"

"She said she was just going to lock up. It rained pretty hard last night. Where is she?" Then there was the sound of the downstairs door opening.

Tifa's POV

I woke up in the morning with Genesis' arms wrapped around me. I looked up at him. He looked peaceful when he was asleep. I kissed his nose and his eyes opened. "Hey," I said with a smile.

He chuckled. "Hey."

We sat laid there in quiet for a second. "I hate to ruin the moment but I should get home. I am sure they will wonder where I am."

He smiled. "I will take you home." I got up and put my damp clothes back on. "Do you want something else to wear?"

"No I will be fine." He kissed me. "You ready to go?"

He nodded and we got in his car and drove back to Seventh HEaven. I walked into the bar with him and Lightning came running down the stairs. "Oh my God! There you are! I was freaking out! I thought you got locked out!"

"Yeah um sorry about that. The bar was locked and I didn't want to wake anyone up so Genesis let me stay the night at his place."

Lightning looked at me then at Genesis then back at me. "Well I will be upstairs, Genesis said awkwardly and left.

"You totally slept with him didn't you?" Lightning asked when he was out of ear shot.

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

"No," I lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me! It is written all over your face! You can't deny the truth!"

"Okay fine mom! I did. What the hell difference does it make?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to hear you admit it!"

"Cool guys."

Noctis' POV

"Listen, Genesis, I am going to teach you how to live and pick up chicks," I say with a grin. Why didn't I teach him before?

"I don't need any help Noctis."

I ignored that. That was a simple sign that he does need my help and he is too weak to admit it. "Lesson one, lose the hair color. It doesn't go with your suit."

"I am not wearing a suit."

"Lesson two. Get a suit! Suits are cool. Exhibit A," I said and pointed to my suit.

"I don't need a suit!"

"Lesson three, don't even think about getting married til your 30."

"I guess you are right on that one."

"Now come on Genesis! Suit up!"

"Why do I have to suit up?"

"For once, when I say suit up will you just suit up?"

"I did. Once." Then there was a long pause. "Know what? I am starting to think about your theory."

"The one where you know how old a woman is if you check her elbows?"

"Wait. What? No. The theory you just stated. You might be on to something."

Barret stepped in. "No he is not! Genesis look at me. Do not get drawn in to Noctis' circus tent of fun house mirrors and flawed logic. This is exactly how you got the earring back in '03."

"The earring was cool," I said.

"That earring was awesome. Thank you Noctis! You have been right all along!"

"You see there is a chain of being legendary. I rub my legendariness off on you then you try it and you realize I was right. So naturally you convince someone else. Then they go to someone else and tell them. That person happens to know me and they tell me all about it. Thus completing the circle of being legendary."

"I thought you said it was a chain," Genesis interrupted.

"No. It's a circle I called it a circle."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know someone that knows someone that knows you so it isn't a circle," Barret said.

"Fine you want it to be a chain of being legendary? It is a chain of being legendary. I came up with the circle idea half way through because I thought it was a more elegant metaphor but fine ruin it. You guys always undermine me when I am trying to make a point and I am sick of it! My God! I am surrounded by idiots. Idiots!" I said sitting back down. They looked at me funny. "See doesn't everyone feel better?


	4. Chapter 4

Noctis' POV

"Come on Genesis! Think of me as Yoda. Only instead of being little and green, I wear suits and I'm awesome. I'm your bro. I'm Broda. You need that thing that makes you a guy," I said confidently. Genesis nodded. "Tonight we go out. This time more spontaneous. We are not going to Seventh Heaven."

That night...

Tifa's POV

I was serving drinks again. Tonight was busier and Genesis couldn't make it. I was to busy to notice an all too familiar stranger making his way to the bar. "You know I am not drunk yet but I would love to be intoxicated by you." I looked up at Zack.

"You know what? I am a ghost. I died fifteen years ago with that pick up line."

"That was harsh. Can I get a beer?"

I rolled my eyes and handed him a beer. "Typical guy," I muttered.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Zack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You give up after first try? Not saying you should, but you are gonna give up that easy? Didn't think you were a quiter."

He awkwardly started laughing. "_I_ am not a quiter."

I chuckled and said, "Sure you aren't, kid."

"I can guarantee I will get you screaming my name by the end of the night, not calling me _kid_," Zack said cockily.

"That so?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I know so."

"You wanna make a bet?" I asked, immediately captivating his attention.

"I'm listening," he said and leaned against the bar.

I smirked. "You don't get me in bed with you by tonight, you pay for as many drinks as Light and I can guzzle down in one day, but if you do..."

"You go out on a legitimate date with me." I pretended to think about it, then nodded.

"You got yourself a deal."

"Let the games begin."

I almost didn't notice all the small things he would do. He would check me out and smirk. I was trying so hard to ignore it, I ended up spending more attention to him. I accidentally dropped a glass and it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Shit," I muttered. I began to clean it up and then someone tried to help clean it up. "No I got it."

"Come on, Tifa. You are being ridiculous." Zack shooed me away and cleaned it up. I saw a cut on my hand from dealing with all the broken glass. He then saw the cut on my hand. "Shit Tifa." He grabbed a cloth. "We should take this into the bathroom. You have a first aid kit in there right?"

"I have no idea," I said chuckling. He smiled and we went into the bathroom. I sat on the counter. He pulled a first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet and began pulling little pieces of glass out of my hand. Then he poured peroxide on it. I bit my lip. "Fuck. That hurts."

"Sorry."

I smiled. "It's fine. I am such a spaz. I can't believe I dropped that glass."

"No you aren't, just clumsy," Zack said chuckling. I laughed. I looked at him. He looked so focused on the cut. I really noticed how attractive he actually was. His eyes were piercing and were sparkling blue. He was...gorgeous. I lifted his chin up. I looked into his eyes. Please let him ruin this moment by saying something stupid, like any guy would. "Wow," he breathed. Nope he didn't. Dammit.

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. I wrapped my legs around him. He pulled away. "I thought you wanted to win the bet."

"Fuck the bet I can drink when ever I want. I work here dammit." I pulled him back to me.

Noctis' POV

"Okay, Genesis we are going to play a game of haaaave you met Genesis?" I said.

"Noctis why in the hell did you drag me out here?" Genesis asked.

"Why did I- I am insulted. I just want to try the rings of how life works to a dear friend in need, but he is too big of a bonehead to realize the good I am doing!"

"So why are you here? And what is with Cloud being here?"

I looked back at Cloud who casually drank his scotch. "He is suited up and drinks scotch. He is my type of person. Plus you need a second hand coach. I need extra wingmen!"

"You aren't getting laid! Well you might by Lightning, but not by someone else!"

"That is exactly why I need you here! Someone to carry on my legacy!" How do people not recognize my genious?

"No okay? I should call Tifa."

"Fine let me know when Tifa knocks you up."

"What?" Genesis asked confused.

"Well she is the man of this relationship. Do you see her waiting around a phone ready to call you? Wait for it- NO! So grow balls and sleep with a chick and never call her back like a man."

"But-"

I turned quickly to a girl near by. She was hot enough for Genesis' level. "Have you met Genesis?" I asked and quickly walked away.

Tifa's POV

We walked out of the bathroom and the bar was closed up. I shook my head. Am I disoriented from the sex or what? Barret then came downstairs. "Oh Tifa there you are! I couldn't find you so I closed up. People told me you hurt your ha- Zack?" Barret asked.

"Hey Barr-" He began.

"He was helping me clean up my cut," I interrupted.

Zack chuckled. "Over and over and over again," he mumbled. I elbowed him lightly.

"Yeah um okay. Night," Barret said and went upstairs. IT was silent for a little then I turned to Zack.

"So when do I get that date?" Zack said smirking.

I bit my lip. "When do you want that date?"

"Tomorrow night, after you close up. Dress nice."

"I always dress nice," I said and pulled him to me. He smirked and kissed me. I pulled away. "Wanna come upstairs?" I asked.

"No I wanna leave you with some mystery." He began to leave.

"So tomorrow?"

"I'll be there," he said and winked. Then he left


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa's POV

"Tifa get your ass up!" Lightning said as she shoved me off my bed.

"Ah!" I hit the floor hard. "Are you out of your fucking mind?" I shouted.

"Be quiet! There are children in this house!" Lightning said. I stood up.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you shoved me out of bed and screaming at me! Plus you swore too!"

"I didn't say the f word. I was respecting your privacy by knocking but I asserted myself as your mother by coming in anyways." I looked at her in disbelief. "Now get dressed you and me are getting coffee."

"You could've woken me up like a human being and you are not my mother!"

"I poked you. Now hurry!"

"What is the rush?" I said as I got changed.

"The fact that you banged Zack!"

"How?" I asked in disbelief.

"I have my ways."

"Noctis told you didn't he?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That is not the point! Now get dressed meet me outside. I finished getting ready and went downstairs. "Okay great let's go."

"Fine." We got to the coffee shop and ordered. I got our coffee and handed her cup.

"Why does my cup say Swarley?"

"Mine says Tifa."

"Who confuses Lightning with Swarley? Honestly!" I looked at her with a smirk. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! You will not start calling me Swarley!"

"Whatever you say Swarels."

"Okay let's not avoid the subject. You totally fucked Zack."

I nodded. "Yep."

"That's it? No denying it? No there's more to the story? No reaction? What is this? I didn't ask you if you got a puppy or if you painted your nails. I asked you if you fucked someone after you fucked one of his friends."

"And I said yes. Can you get me a napkin?" She got me a napkin and came back.

"Okay. I am not judging you, but are you out of your mind?"

"Nope. In fact, Zack is taking me out tonight."

"I am upsettingly proud of you. IF anyone needed to real in that lost puppy, it should be you. Know what? I encourage this. The player needs to be played. So what are you wearing?"

"You have been spending way to much time with Nocits haven't you?"

"We are wingmen after all."

I looked at her confused. "Wait. You two aren't dating?"

She started laughing. "Me and that player? Hell no! I mean we fucked once or twice or whenever we don't get laid."

"You are the female version of him? Oh my God. I am no better than the poor saps that hang around Noctis. No offense."

"None taken."

"Is that why you are always suited up when you two are around?"

"Only always! Oh and we ply a mean game of lasertag! You have to play with us one time. Those twelve year olds can be vicious!"

"I'll pass."

"So what are you going to wear?"

And that led to us shopping. When I was in the dressing room and Light was drinking more coffee outside, I asked, "I am having second thoughts."

"Come on out I will be the judge."

I sighed. "No. About the date."

"What why?"

"What happens if Genesis finds out? What happens if Zack finds out about my night with Genesis? What if they find out about each other? What if-"

"Listen, has Genesis called you?"

"Um, no?"

"Did he promise another date?"

"No but-"

"No buts get over your damn self. Now get flexible! Now let me see that dress." I rolled my eyes and walked out. "Still not slutty enough."

"Light!"

"No Tifa you must dress right. Miss come here."

"Can I help you with anything?" The lady asked.

"I need a dress that says I am not a whore, but I'm not a virgin either."

"I have the perfect thing." She brought back a black dress. "Here try this." I sighed and went into the changing room. I put it on and oh my God Lightning was right.

"Lightning!" I said as I exited the dressing room.

"This is perfect. It is on me. Not like you have any money anyways. So it is on me. Oh and please let me get you a suit."

I sighed. "Fine. I will suit up on occasion."

"Yes!" Lightning ran out to buy it. At least someone is excited. I am nervous. Should I be nervous?

"Let's go Tifa! We have to get you prepared for this date! Zack doesn't have very many weak points."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I hit on him a few times back in the day, but cares about all that. Let's go make a man whore your bitch! Go team!" Lightning said and ran out. I sighed.

Lightning taught me all about how to lure a guy in. I felt like I was getting a lesson from Noctis. Good fucking lord this was complicated. She at one point made me try saying 'mommy's home', what the fuck does that do? "Light this is pointless."

"Never say one of my lessons is pointless. Wait. You are ready."

"I am?"

"Yes! I am proud! Okay now get dressed I will be downstairs."

Lightning's POV

I went downstairs quickly as I found Noctis and Genesis walk in the bar. "Fuck," I muttered. I pulled Noctis' sleeve.

"Watch the suit!"

"Calm the fuck down about your suit and come over here." I said pulling him in another direction.

"If you want sex all you have to do is ask."

"That's not it. You have to keep Genesis away from here. Tifa has a big date with Zack and he will not interfere with this! They can go out afterwards but it is time that Zack is reeled in."

"Zack has a date? It was getting just sad watching him fail at picking up girls. I have never failed an assignment but he is a project incomplete."

"Tifa is mine so don't fuck this shit up!"

"You have my word. I will steer him in a different direction."

"Okay this is gonna be legendary."

"Oh Genesis! I just realized we aren't ready yet we have a few more things to cover tonight! Tomorrow is your voyage." Genesis nodded and they left.

"Thank God!


	6. Chapter 6

Tifa's POV

I went downstairs just before the bar closed. Zack was already there. The bar was almost cleared out. "Hey there sailor," I said with a smirk.

He smiled at me. "You ready?"

"Should I get a drink first?" I asked.

"Most likely." I nodded and got a beer. "Beer? Really?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course. I mean I am going out with you. I might need the entire bar."

"Trust me I am not that bad. We are going to have a lot of fun."

"I bet."

"You ready to go?" I nodded and smiled. We got up and walked out of the bar. He walked me to his car and damn. His car was hot and black.

"Holy shit."

"What?" He asked chuckling.

I looked at him astounded. "What do you mean what? Your car! It is fucking awesome!"

He smirked. "It's okay."

"You are kidding, right? This is amazing. I don't want to gush, but DAMN!"

"Thanks. Um hop in." He scratched the back of his neck and got in. We drove to a small pizza place.

"This is nice," I said. We ate and laughed. Afterwards he took me back to the bar. "Well this is it."

"Yes it is," he said with a smile. I kissed him and pulled away.

"Night," I said and got out.

"Good night," he said and drove off. I sighed. Dammit two guys.

The next morning...

"HOOKER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" Lightning screamed.

"Holy hell, Light, Are you going to wake me up like this everyday?"

"Maybe."

Noctis' POV

I walked to the other bar to meet Zack and Genesis. Yes weird right? We go to another bar, but I need a range of picking up the ladies. I walked in with a smirk on my face and a suit as awesome as I and walked over to my sad friends. "Hello fellas. Need pick up helps? I have aquired my target," I said looking at the girl across the bar.

"Dude that is Serah. Lightning's sister? Damn I swear you are in love with Lightning."

"I am not! God you two! Can't I just hit on who ever I want? Does it matter if it looks like Lightning!" They looked at me weird. "So lady problems?"

"No my lady is fine," Zack said.

"Mine is too. If you would fucking let me call her," Genesis said.

"Oh right here is your phone," I said and handed him it.

"Dating a bar tender is hot," Zack said.

"I am dating bar tender too," Genesis said.

Zack looked at him surprised. "Really which bar?"

"Duh our usual. Remember I went out with Tifa. Noctis wouldn't let me call her back."

"Wait you're dating Tifa?" Zack asked.

"Um yeah? What bar tender are you tapping?"

"Tifa." Genesis looked at him weirdly.

"That is impossible. I went out with Tifa that night!"

"I went out with her last night!"

I started laughing. "That bitch played both of you like a violin!" They glared at me. "Sorry." Then I became proud. Lightning did know what she was doing. I taught her well. "The teacher has become the student."

"What?" They both asked.

"Oh nothing. So let me just ask how you two are going work this out?"

"I say we let her decide," Genesis said.

"Nawh you can have her. It wouldn't be fair if I got in the way," Zack said.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I just mean-"

"You don't think I can hit her as long as you can?"

"I wasn-"

"Fine! Know what? Challenge accepted! We don't tell her that we know about each other's relationship and let her decide."

"What? Wait. Think this through."

"No. It is done. No backing out."

"It is a gentleman's agreement!" I shouted.

"Noctis you are on my go team. Let's roll out you are my new wingman for Tifa," Genesis said.

"No that isn't fair!"

"Woah woah woah guys. You don't need to fight over me plus Zack do you honestly think I would leave you in bad hands?"

"You are leaving me with Lightning aren't you?" Zack asked. I smirked.

Genesis left then I said, "She is one of the best. I trained her myself, plus she might even be better than me now."

"Really?"

"She did try to get Tifa to go out with you and you know how that worked. I would never leave you empty handed bro. Bros stick together even when bros are fighting. IT is like in the guyble. Trust me you are good."

"Thank you Noctis."

"You don't need to thank me. MY satisfaction comes from you are tapping that. Now get out there and I will call Lightning to inform her of her new assignment. You are hers to complete now. The bird must fly from the nest."

"Okay?" Zack said as he waled out. Poor saps


End file.
